1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses for processing substrates, and more particularly to front-end interfaces for delivering substrates to and retrieving substrates from semiconductor processing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical reactor for processing semiconductor substrates includes a front-end interface at which substrates are moved between substrate carriers and internal chambers of the reactor, such as a deposition chamber. SEMI standards require carriers, such as front-opening unified pods (FOUPs), to be delivered to the reactor in a particular orientation and location. As a result, loads ports are typically located linearly along a front wall of the front-end interface. A robot within a substrate handling chamber of the reactor transfers substrates between the carriers positioned at the load ports and locations within the reactor.